Izzy/Gallery/Season Four
Images of Izzy in the fourth season of the Series. Season Four Intro Jake&crew-captain Jake intro.jpg Jake&crew-captain Jake intro02.jpg Izzy-Captain Jake intro02.jpg Izzy-Captain Jake intro.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Captain Jake intro.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness Izzy&Pearl-Into the Heart of Coldness.jpeg Into the Heart of Coldness02.jpg Groupshot- Into the Heart of Coldness.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness03.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness04.jpeg Into the Heart of Coldness05.jpg The Remarkable Beardini! The Remarkable Beardini!02.jpg The Remarkable Beardini!03.jpg Escape from Ghost Island Jake&crew-Escape From Ghost Island.jpg Captain Wraith-Escape From Ghost Island01.png Jake&crew-Escape From Ghost Island05.jpg IzzcubbyskullySharky&Bones-Escape From Ghost Island01.jpg Jake&crew-Escape From Ghost Island06.jpg Groupshot-Escape From Ghost Island01.jpg Jake&crew-Escape from Ghost Island02.jpeg Jake&crew-Escape From Ghost Island04.png Jake&crew-Escape From Ghost Island03.png The Island of Doctor Undergear Jake&crew-The Island of Doctor Undergear.jpg Jake&crew-The Island of Doctor Undergear02.jpg Gizmo&crew-The Island of Doctor Undergear.png Jake&crew-The Island of Doctor Undergear03.jpg Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh Groupshot-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh.jpg Jake&crew with Mummy-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh.jpeg Jake&crew with Mummy-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh02.jpg Groupshot-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh02.jpg Groupshot-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh03.jpg The Golden Hook Groupshot-The Golden Hook.jpg Jake&Hook-The Golden Hook01.jpg Groupshot-The Golden Hook03.jpg Groupshot-The Golden Hook02.jpg Mystery of the Mighty Colossus 433.png StoryTelling.png Grimm Buccaneers's prisoners.png Dark Grimm Buckneer.png The Grimm Bucnnaer Song.png Jake&crew-Mystery of the Mighty Colossus02.jpg Groupshot-Mystery of the Mighty Colossus02.jpg Cubby&Izzy-Mystery of the Mighty Colossus.jpg Jake&crew-Mystery of the Mighty Colossus.jpg The Doubloon Monsoon Shark Attack! Groupshot- shark attack.jpg Jake&crew-sharkattack03.jpg UndergearIzzy&Cubby-Shark Attack01.jpg Skully&Izzy-Shark Attack.jpg Cubby&Izzy-Shark Attack.jpg Jake&crew-sharkattack02.jpg Jake&crew-sharkattack01.jpg Jake&crew-Shark attack01.jpg Skully&CubbyIzzy-Shark Attack.jpg Izzy-sharkattack03.jpg Izzy-sharkattack.jpg Izzy-sharkattack02.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack20.jpg Crab Bot&Izzy-Shark Attack.jpg Captain Hook's Colossal Collision Groupshot-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision01.jpg Never-Sharks-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision02.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision02.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg Jakeizzy&Skully-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision03.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg Cubby&Izzy-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision01.jpg Jakeizzy&Hook-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg Izzy-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg CubbySkullyHook&Izzy-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg Phantoms of Never-Nether Land Groupshot-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land02.jpeg Groupshot-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land.jpg Groupshot-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land02.jpg Monkey Tiki Trouble Jake&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble.png Jake&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble04.jpg Jake&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble05.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Groupshot-Monkey Tiki Trouble02.jpg Groupshot-Monkey Tiki Trouble03.jpg Hook&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble05.jpg Jake&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble06.jpg Jake&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble02.jpg Jake&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble03.jpg Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey05.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey06.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey07.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey08.jpg Snow snake-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey05.jpg Snow snake-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey07.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey09.jpg Snow snake-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey08.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey10.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey15.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey14.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey13.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey12.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey11.jpg Jake&Izzy-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey01.jpg JakeIzzySkully-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey02.jpg JakeIzzySkully-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey01.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey48.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey47.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey45.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey44.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey43.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey40.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey39.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey38.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey37.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey36.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey35.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey33.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey31.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey30.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey22.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey21.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey20.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey01.jpg Snow snake-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey06.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey02.jpg The Golden Dragon Jake&crew-The Golden Dragon02.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Dragon.jpg Helping a person in need.png Peter Pan's 100 Treasures! Sharky Unchained Jake&crew- Sharky Unchained.jpg Groupshot-Sharky Unchained.jpg Captain Quixote 98777.png Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew Minotaur Mix-Up! Oh My.png 566.png Pirate Fools Day! Groupshot-Pirate Fools Day! 02.jpg Groupshot- Pirate Fools Day!.jpeg Jake&crew-Pirate Fool's Day!.jpg The Forbidden City Adventure.png Jake and crew-The Forbidden City.jpg Category:Character Galleries